This invention relates generally to recreational equipment used in swimming pools, and more particularly concerns a simple, jet powered float maneuverable in a pool.
There is considerable demand for simple, recreational equipment capable of safe use in swimming pools. To meet this need, floating chairs as well as other type floats have long been known and used. However, such chairs lacked the unusual advantages of construction and mode of operation now made possible by the present invention, and which enable simple and controlled propulsion and maneuvering in a pool.